


【仁科中心】去旅行

by totonoti



Category: WUTIAOREN (Band), 乐队的夏天 | The Big Band (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totonoti/pseuds/totonoti
Summary: *不但是我编的，而且还编的挺离谱的。*写得挺随意的，谢谢诸位捧场啦。
Relationships: all仁科, 茂仁, 茂涛/仁科, 茂科
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	【仁科中心】去旅行

1

他是十分知道自己的侧脸有多么好看的。

所以像现在这样坐在副驾上转过头去看着车窗外，露出漂亮的下颌和柔软的脖颈的样子，就是在勾引他吧，仁科。

柴老板无法专心的开车，那双狭窄的眼睛里的光总是忍不住落到那一片赤裸裸的肌肤上，他的心痒痒，缓缓放松了踩油门的脚，好增加他们在同一密封式下相处的时间。

他今年已经四十多岁，几乎是可以做这个孩子父亲的年纪，用这样饱含爱欲的眼神去打量一位同性的身体似乎显得猥琐。

成年人拥有控制自己行为的能力，但心间的那点小九九却可以肆无忌惮。

年轻人修长偏瘦的身体，藏在t恤下的身体会随着呼吸轻微起伏，双腿足够细长，但包裹在牛仔裤下的臀部却紧俏饱满，看起来有点肉感。

原谅他的冒犯，他分外欣赏仁科，赠送了他很多书籍之外，还将自己在别处的住所留给他住，而仁科不需要帮他做任何事情。

他们要去赴一场朋友间的饭局，他正把仁科接出来。

不知何时起他们这几个固定的人总会心照不宣的开始约起饭局，仁科需要被照顾，但又不愿意接受失去尊严的施舍，所以他们想了这个法子，几个人凑起来，轮流发起聚会带着他吃饭。

正是海鲜楼里的用餐高峰期，车辆七扭八歪的挤满了每一处人行道的砖地角落，汽车的鸣笛声四面八方，他不得不让仁科先下了车，自己开到远处去寻找停车位。

仁科下了车，没有急着先上楼，而是站在门边冒了根烟。

柴老板落了锁，回来的路上看到暮色里仁科模模糊糊的身影，旁边站了个身材高大的人，他们挨得很近。

那人穿着一身乞丐样的破烂衣服，头发微乱，手提着的口袋包脏兮兮的。可是仁科给了根他烟，又从口袋里摸出打火机伸到那人的面前为他点上火。

柴老板一时间有点慌张，不由得赶紧加快脚步走过去，走近才看清那个人的脸。

比他年纪小点，但也不小了，脸上的皮肤粗燥地下垂着，一张老长的脸上落了双凸起的眼，还背了把吉他。

是仁科的朋友？他看了一眼对方，转头问仁科。

仁科垂着手夹着没抽完的烟，转过身来冲柴老板笑笑：“柴先生，我朋友来看我，今天不能跟大伙聚了，帮我跟阿茂他们说一声sorry啊。”

他要不参加那他们这帮人还聚个p，尤其阿茂那小子他还看不太顺眼，总觉得他和仁科之间有点什么。柴老板急了，忙要伸手拦住他俩，“莫要走啊，带着你这位朋友一起上去坐吧。”

那人不说话，微微退了一步，并不给他面子。

仁科看了看他，冲他摆了摆手，几声不了不了拒绝得干脆利落，没给柴老板一点机会。转身就带着那位朋友走了

老柴心累，这都到门口了他转身就走了，他连爬楼梯都走得垂头丧气，一进包厢宣布完消息后就开始质问和仁科认识最久的茂涛。

茂涛一愣，条件反射往窗外看了看，冬季的天暗得早，外面此时已经是一片黑暗了，而灯还没来得及亮起，什么都来不及看得清。

能让他丢下他们所有人自己一个人去见的人，就只有楚雄了吧。

2

仁科最喜欢麦当劳。

他爸还没破产连夜带着全家跑路的时候他还时常能去尝一尝，后来家里没了钱，开始过苦日子之后就再也没吃到过。

仁科老爸是个疼爱儿子的厨子，除了技术限制的麦当劳倒也是没有什么不能给小儿子做的。这也使得麦当劳看起来额外珍贵。

楚雄也带他吃过，尽管他是个靠向朋友借钱生活的可怜大人，但对于孩子倒是展现了他的那点慷慨。

我现在倒是过着和楚雄差不多的生活，仁科心想。好在广州的朋友比较有钱。

虽然麦当劳依旧只有我自己去吃。

楚雄刚下车，还没来得及跟仁科联系就先正巧的碰见了。

他看起来有些意外，对于见到仁科会从一辆价格不菲的车上走下来的画面。

那个县城的小孩抽了条，出落的长身玉立，一举一动透着干净英俊的气质，头发留长了，从两侧向前遮过额头，把那双好看的眼睛修饰得更多一分精致。

但仁科说他没有钱，只是住在朋友家偶尔蹭蹭大伙的饭局，本来正要去蹭，楚雄二话没说领着他去吃麦当劳，熟门熟路的样子仿佛是仁科大老远跑来见他一样。

即使是在到处都脏兮兮的海丰，麦当劳也永远是明亮干净的，带着食物轻快的香味，所以他爱那里。仁科咬着薯条，冬天的冰可乐也会在外杯壁上结上一层水珠。

熟悉的环境让他放下了许久不见所带来的疏离开始交谈，而不是像刚才那样相顾无言。这不是楚雄第一次来看他，但今晚的楚雄还是让他感到有些不一样的情绪。

聚会没了仁科，大伙都吃得不怎么尽兴，早早就没趣的决定散伙。柴老板给仁科发短信想接他回去，被仁科又拒绝了，无奈只能自己开车回去。

该坐车的都先走了，剩下阿茂和文峰走11路公交——步行。麦当劳就在肯德基的对面，肯德基就在这条街再往前一点，这俩不用开车的人都喝了点酒，但眼神依旧犀利，一眼就看到了从麦当劳店里出来的仁科。

“我走了。”这是仁科旁边的那人说的，是楚雄。

“我送你。”仁科说。

“别送，”楚雄说。他还没来得及说完后面的话，就被走来的两人打断了。阿茂冲他们大喊一声，老人家极富穿透力的声音一声惊雷给路过的人都吓一哆嗦。仁科回头看他一眼，应了声。

“不跟我们去吃酒，跑这里来吃麦当劳啊阿科。”文峰笑嘻嘻地跟在后头冲他打招呼。

仁科不理他，回过头，看到楚雄带上了墨镜，已经走出很远了，他的身影越走越快，变成了一匹奔跑着的马。

“走吧。”茂涛说。

于是他们就开始散步似的乱走。

路灯是暖黄色的，被过路的人不断的抛下又出现，在脸上投下明暗的光影，茂涛走在另一边，文峰揽着仁科的肩在讲一只知了的故事，讲到一半忽然戛然而止。

他顺着文峰的视线移到仁科脸上，才明白他的情绪不对。

他只好慌慌张张的把手盖到年轻人的眼睛上，用手臂把他的脑袋按到自己胸口，拐弯走到人少的小路上。

仁科把头埋在他怀里，一边把茂涛的衣服蹭得湿乎乎，一边语无伦次的轻骂着：“妈的，你这个死娘娘腔。”他的身体轻轻颤抖着，情绪激动的时候他无法控制自己，文峰手里拎着自己的外套叉腰站在一边望风。

最后仁科说：“疯子跑啦。”

那天仁科被阿茂带回了家，就是石牌桥那个充满霉味的屋子。他不想看到自己没法见人的眼睛总想用手被子等一切可以遮挡的东西盖在眼睛上，可他却总把自己的眼睛揉得充血，最后阿茂不得不用自己的手掌盖在他的眼睛上面。仁科眼睛疼得睡不着，阿茂轻轻唱着海丰的童谣哄他入睡。

3

文峰帮他们找了个活儿，是去大学里面偷偷贴宣传海报。阿茂贴仁科拍照，但是磨砂假装贴好后再撕掉的工作实在太好玩了，仁科就把相机丢给了阿茂去做，阿茂偷偷拍了很多照片，不得不说仁科很上镜，他不知不觉忘记了自己是在拍海报还是在拍人。

仁科分到了一千块钱，接到钱的那一刻他开始收拾行李，他要去旅行，去北方，去蒙古的草原，去沙漠，去黄土高坡，把身上这一千块钱全部花光。

他给照顾他的朋友们发了短信，好好的交代自己的旅行，以免得这帮人操心，但没有告诉任何人他到底去了哪里。

他在北方的旅途中见到了沙尘暴，风沙刮过的天空满目都是一片昏黄，眼球都仿佛被黄色是纱巾蒙住了似的，那是从西伯利亚吹来的风吗，带着漫天的黄沙。

他花光所有的钱回到广州的那一天晚上，和朋友们在酒吧喝酒到了天亮。

end.


End file.
